Days of Moments
by shinybicho
Summary: Moments where Eiji learns how to dance and Ryoma searches for milk. Not to mention, Fuji baking at Tezuka's house and Kaidoh is under Inui's wing! [Very short drabbles, warning for shortness, innuendoes, failed attempt in humor and fluff]
1. Moment 1: Kira Kira Kira Kira!

**A/N:** I am so mean… I know. First I kill Eiji, make a series about fantasy, and now creating little drabbles without finishing the second! But it's my birthday and I feel like posting.

No, really… I'm fifteen today. XP But since I'm fifteen (wow), even if the TeniPuri characters aren't mine, I'd do what my fangirl-self pleases. XD

-0-

**Days of Moments**

**Moment 1** – Kira kira kira kira!

-0-

Eiji decided to take dance lessons.

…

WHAT?!

Oishi found himself gawking when Eiji told him so. He couldn't believe it. His doubles partner (not to mention, private lover), decided to take up dance lessons and his reason?

"I got bored." If it wasn't for the huge, struck-by-lightning shock, Oishi would have twitched. Their only time alone would be eaten up by damn dance lessons.

"Fuji's taking them with me!" Eiji announce proudly. That just made it worse. Oishi couldn't take it. Eiji was going to go to a dance school that would eat up most of their "alone" time and he can't do anything about it.

Oishi shook himself. "What did you say the academy was called?" Eiji stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Academy?" he repeated his older lover.

"It's not an academy, Oishi. It's simply a Saturday afternoon dance classes." Oishi ignored it and asked for the name again.

"Kira kira dance lessons. For those who want to learn the 'kira kira' dance." Oishi paused for a moment and continued to stare at Eiji.

"What is the 'kira kira' dance?" Eiji wrapped his arms around Oishi's neck and kissed him. Mischievously, Eiji let himself fall back slowly onto his bed and decided to let Oishi's mind wander somewhere else…

_The Kira Kira dance was not to be told to their lovers_.

-0-

Fast, short, sucky. But yeah, my first attempts in different drabbles. If you have any ideas, review and I'll work on 'em. XD;; Sorry if it's very short. This is one of the stories I wrote on a notebook and on the notebook it took one page. So don't expect anything more than two pages.

**Who wants to know Eiji's first lessons?**


	2. Moment 2: Classes has begun!

**A/N:** Okay, I think it went better than expected. I've written a few _Moments_ now, but my mom's looking for another job and doing her resume. So you really can't expect me to update everyday. ;;

Nope, nothing, nadda. (Just so you know, nearly the second line after the A/N paragraph, it's the disclaimer. O.o;;)

Please be warned that most of my 'next chapter' pervious aren't what they seem. Take this _Moment_ for example.

-0-

**Days of Moments**

**Moment 2 – **Classes Has Begun!

-0-

Oishi sighed. Today was Eiji's first day of dance classes and he was left to go home alone. He still hasn't forgotten that sneaky moment when Eiji lied down. He didn't know whether he should be irritated or happy. Eiji did say he wanted to learn how to dance for _him_.

If he wasn't so annoyed, he would have drooled at the sight of Eiji dancing for him. Grunting, he unlocked his gate. Argh! Having such a captivating boyfriend who had the cutest pout ever created was hard.

'_But look on the bright side!'_ Oishi thought to himself as he scanned his mind for a reason. Frustrated more than ever, he whispered, "…what bright side?"

-0-

"Ichi nya! Ni nya! San nya! Yon nya! Go nya! Roku nya!" Eiji bent and jumped with hands on his head just like the warm ups he does before tennis. Fuji watched him closely, stretching his own way.

Satisfied with the jumping, he leaned to his sides after eight counts. He would hate to have an aching body when he gets home and Oishi decides to call. At the thought of Oishi alone, and the solo time they would miss made Eiji stop stretching.

"Boyfriend on your mind?" Fuji popped out beside him. "Nya!" he exclaimed, jumping high in surprise. He held his chest, waiting for his heart to calm down, then glaring (weakly) at Fuji. "Stop doing that! My heart's going to get weak because of you!" He complained. His best friend smiled.

Suddenly, the teacher came inside ad told them to take their positions. "Get ready to dance, everyone. Because once we begin we won't stop until you've perfected your lessons. Stand straight, hands on both sides and class has begun."

-0-

I know I didn't _specifically_ describe their dance…

**Does Tezuka know all this?**

Replies:

**Sheik's Lonely:** Aww… Thanks! But just so you know… all of these are my first drabbles.

**blufox:** XD… Okay, I'm sure I'm going to write something about those two in the next few _Moments_, but I'm not sure if it's good or if it'll be FujiTezu. But I'll try!


	3. Chapter 3: Tezuka

**A/N:** Uwaa!! XD Well, all I can say is that KiriharaAkaya got my point. ;; Yeah, this was inspired by both the dance from DL3, and Fuji-Taka duet.

I can't really say I do, can I? I'm sure fangirls would have killed me by now.

-0-

**Days of Moments**

**Moment 3** **– **Tezuka

-0-

"You never knew?" Oishi asked, shocked when Tezuka called him around four pm. The buchou called asking if he's seen Fuji. Oishi would have shrugged the question off, but remembered that he was taking dance lessons with Eiji. When he told him this, Tezuka didn't answer. A few moments of silence, Tezuka asked, "Are you sure?"

This time, Oishi didn't know if he would laugh or pity the buchou. It has always been known that Fuji loves playing tricks, especially if he was successful with Tezuka not making him run grounds. On the other side of the phone, Oishi heard Tezuka sigh. Taking it as a 'yes, I never knew', Oishi sighed as well.

"Fuji's up to something." Tezuka broke the depressing silence. Oishi stared at his aquarium, bored. He hesitated for a moment and thought, but agreed. "But what do you think it is?" He asked the tensai's lover.

"I have to go." Was the answer he got. Oishi stared at the handset and blinked twice. He walked up to the phone and brought it down. "He doesn't know…"

-0-

"Uwa-nya!" Eiji stretched his now aching, tired boday inside the locker room. He and Fuji finished the warm up (note: **WARM UP**) perfectly. But by doing so, their body was horribly tired. Though the teacher did comment on Eiji's flexibility and Fuji's grace.

"Demo, nya, what are you going to do when you get home?" Eiji said, clsing his own locker bow. Fuji smiled at him as he wore his shoes. "Maybe text Tezuka my first class then homework. Maybe next I'll read that Sherlock Holmes book—"

Eiji made a face. "Fuji! You're making my head hurt!" He complained, Fuji's smile growing. The tensai looked at him and asked the same question.

"Go to Syuichiroh's house!" Fuji expected something like that, but nonetheless smiled amusingly. They grabbed their bags and made their way out.

"That's good," Fuji began. "Though you'll have to tell me all about it at Tezuka's. I might try those tricks and positions you do." With a smirk (Fuji) and a blush (Eiji), they head home.

-0-

**Coffee, tea, or me?**


	4. Moment 4: Cream

**A/N:** T.T… DSL connection and Imageready have been really mean to me today. I don't know if this is because I simply added the Japanese language in the hardware or because I had to install something but just ended it.

Nyar, I'm in a bad mood today… I don't own anything.

-0-

**Days of Moments**

**Moment 4** **– **Cream

-0-

Today was a Sunday. A perfect day to sit outside, drink tea, and read a good, thick book. That was Tezuka's first thought before he remembered two things.

He was the only one at home and Fuji was coming.

Two things that he was sure wouldn't be good for what's left of his sanity. Having remembered, he shut his thick book and returned the tea to the kitchen. If he was lucky, Fuji wouldn't be sadistic today. He paused as the doorbell rang.

"…shit."

-0-

Obviously he got himself in deep crap. Fuji, as angelic as he looks, he isn't quite as much as he seem. Tezuka loves him, without a doubt. But sometimes, Fuji's sadistic and meddling ways were too much for ONE buchou to handle.

"Nya!" Goodness, he even brought Eiji with him. He twitched inwardly, still keeping the poker-faced buchou reputation. Oishi sat in front of him, twitching just as much. Sunday was the final alone time they had privately during the weekend. The sad part of it was, none of their parents were home those days.

"Eiji, you have cream…" Fuji said, quite _too_ seductively for Oishi's liking. He and Tezuka choked at their re-made tea and continued to listen intently. "Unya! You didn't have to lick it! It's dirty!" Oishi and Tezuka froze at the conversation.

-0-

Inside the kitchen, Eiji was pouted while glaring at Fuji with a spatula blocking his face. Fuji was simply (as usual) smiling. "Nya, Fuji, now we have to clean the spatula again!"

Fuji's smile grew as he continued making the batter. "It was tempting to lick from a spatula."

-0-

**Ii data…** (Oh, right… **Kibou-chan40** and **blufox**, arigatou! X3)


	5. Chapter 5: Data

**A/N:** Yeah, I've been inactive. XD I'm really sorry about that. But you know, my fandom died. Thanks to the OVA, it's been revived. :D ROFL

Ah, I can't say anything anymore. XD Konomi Takeshi is a Golden Pair Fanboy, I tell you.

-0-

**Days of Moments**

**Moment 5** – Data

-0-

"Ii data…" Inui said, as he wrote in his notebook. It was quite interesting to see Fuji and Eiji walking around with Tezuka and Oishi behind them bringing small boxes. Whatever was in it, he couldn't say for sure.

"Inui!" Eiji greeted hyperactively with his usual "nya". The smaller boy smiled up at him, holding a small box with a green ribbon tied around it. Then the boy bounced off. Oishi and Tezuka walked passed, greeting politely, and Fuji gave him another small box, also with a green ribbon, but it wasn't as dark.

"For Kaidoh. Make sure it reaches him, please." And he walked off.

-0-

Eiji lied down on Oishi's bed. They ended thirty minutes ago—fine, an _hour_ ago. Eiji made a sudden noise, stretching. "Fujiko made us walk _two hours_. _Two hours_, Oishi. Do you know how much that can kill?" Oishi just smiled from his desk chair.

"I do, Eiji. I was there, remember?" The younger boy simply pouted. He walked over to Oishi and pecked the vice-captain's cheek. Eiji held Oishi's right wrist and started pulling him towards the bed. "Come on. It's lonely lying down the bed alone."

Oishi smiled.

-0-

"Kaidoh… Fuji said to give this to you. I'm guessing this is home baked. Kaidoh?"

"AH-CHOO!"

"…ii data."

-0-

**Welcome! Please, come in!**


End file.
